


The Newest Normandy

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [64]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, N7 Month 2020 (Mass Effect), N7 month, Normandy-SR2, legacy, model ship, prototype - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Allie gets a new, one-of-a-kind ship.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Allie Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460416
Kudos: 2





	The Newest Normandy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [N7 Month](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/631981099607785472/n7-month-2020) over on tumblr. The Day 29 prompt was 'legacy'.

“You've got a package,” Kaidan called from the kitchen when he heard Allie come in the door. “Did you order another ship?”

He heard Allie squeal and he frowned, drying his hands on a towel. “Allie?” he asked, rounding the corner.

His girlfriend was on the floor tearing into the package like her life depended on it. “Bamco wanted to do an updated Normandy. We've been collaborating for months and even talked Joker into helping.”

“Oh, right. I remember you talking about it.” Kaidan sat on the floor next to her as she pulled the packaging from the shipping box and her eyes got wide.

“They told me when they had a prototype ready, they'd send it assembled,” she murmured, carefully setting the box in her lap. She gingerly cut through the tape sealing the edges shut and slowly opened the lid.

“Normandy SR-2 Legacy Edition,” Kaidan read the box aloud. “What makes it a Legacy edition?”

“The thrusters light up and make the same sound like the real deal, there's a working airlock door, and this,” Allie pressed a hidden button above where the cockpit was. A voice that was distinctly Joker said, “Hitting the relay in 3... 2... 1” and was followed by the noise a ship makes when it's enveloped by the mass effect field that propels it to another part of the galaxy.

Kaidan whistled. “Wow. That's probably one of the nicest ships I've seen.”

“I know!” Allie exclaimed. “Isn't it beautiful? I told them to send one to Joker because that really is his voice and when it's finished and hits the shelves, I told them they needed to donate a portion of the proceeds to charity.”

“Of course you did,” Kaidan smiled, kissing the top of her head. “How much will this change from the actual production model?”

“Not much,” Allie said, still going over the ship with a fine-tooth comb. “Maybe some color touch-ups but that's about it.”

“And of course you'll be buying one when it gets officially released,” Kaidan noted with a grin.

“Of course. Probably a couple so I have some to auction off for other charities,” Allie shrugged. “You know me.”

“I do know you,” Kaidan replied, carefully pulling her into a hug so as not to damage the ship. “And that's why I love you.”


End file.
